Gebruiker:IJsdroom Vogeltje
'Avondpoot' 'Algemeen' Ik ben Avondpoot, oftewel Anne. Noor noemt me AnsAns en ik ben een van de spruiten van Marieke. Het "spruiten" idee ontstond ongeveer bij een van mijn tekeningen op Deviantart. Ik heb vier oudere broers (23, 21, 19 en 17) en mijn ouders (51 en 52) als gezinsleden. ''' '''Ik heb een blanke huid met sproetjes in de zomer, blauwgroen-grijze ogen met een oranje kern en mijn haar is zwart en krult eigenlijk, maar ik stijl het. Ik ben ook hoogsensitief, maar niet zo gevoelig aan pijn zoals veel mensen met hoogsensitiviteit. Ook ben ik 13 jaar oud en wordt ik 14 tijdens 7 april. ''' '''Verder ben ik één van de drie beheerders van de De Nederlandse Warrior Cats Fanfiction wiki. Ik ben de meest actieve beheerder dus als je vragen hebt kun je ze ook aan mij stellen. Noor en Marieke zijn mijn vriendinnen op Wikia, maar ik kan goed overweg met de meeste gebruikers. 'Linkjes' Deviantart:PlatinumSerenity Youtube:Anne D ' '''Twitter: PlatinumSerenity Art ' '''Instagram: Privé, sorry 'Boeken en Films' Ik heb alle Engelse en Nederlandse Warrior Cats boeken gelezen die er tot nu toe zijn of verschijnen. Maar de meeste boeken zijn dus al een tijdje geleden uit, veel info ben ik al vergeten. Ik houd verder van boeken met als genre fantasy of romantiek/drama. Ook lees ik veel (web)comics. Binnenin het fantasygenre ben ik dol op Steampunk of Clockworkpunk. ''' '''Voornamelijk lees ik series. Zoals Prinsessen- en Heksen van Fantasia toen ik jonger was, series van Julie Kagawa en Sarah J. Maas sinds een drietal jaren en Cassandra Clare sinds vorig jaar. Die series zijn dus de Talon Saga, Blood of Eden, The Iron Fey, ACOTAR, De Glazen Troon en Kronieken van de Onderwereld. Zelf schrijf ik ook aan verhalen zoals Zang van de Storm, een Warrior Cats Fanfiction, en Gevallen Engel, een verhaal in voorbereiding dat over mensen gaat in het Steampunkgenre. Qua films kijk ik veel anime. Violet Evergarden is een anime waar ik al eventjes op heb zitten wachten en elke week op de nacht van woensdag naar donderdag een nieuwe episode uitbrengt. Deze anime is geweldig, net als Koi no Katachi (A Silent Voice) en Kyōkai no Kanata (Beyond the Boundary) allemaal door Kyoto Animation. Ik kijk ook veel anime van Studio Ghibli zoals Spirited Away, Princess Mononoke en My Neighbour Totoro. Verder vond ik ook Wolf Children en Houseki no Kuni (Land of the Lustrous) heel mooi. Ik heb enorm veel anime gekeken maar deze zijn toch wel de besten die ik heb gekeken/kijk. ' '''Uit westerse films kijk ik veel series op Netflix, vooral superheldenseries als Daredevil en Green Arrow. ' '''School en Hobby's Ik zit nu in het 2e middelbaar en ik volg A.O. (Artistieke Opleiding). Volgend jaar ga ik naar KSO (Kunst Secundair Onderwijs) en in mijn laatste twee jaren daar ga ik voor een keuzerichting Illustratie zodat ik later als job o.a. Illustrator kan zijn. En jij, onwetende, zeg niet dat ik ga eindigen als zwerver op straat want dat is gewoon een stereotype. Buiten Illustrator worden zou ik ook een eigen Kattencafé willen starten als ik ouder ben. Als hobby's ben ik lid van een kattencafé en wordt ik vrijwilliger in het asiel of bij dat kattencafé. ''' '''Ik kan ook tekenen en naaien. Het liefst naai ik tassen en pennenzakken zal ik nog uitproberen. Dit doe ik meestal met een naaimachine. Ik kan anime/manga tekenen, maar ik verkies semi-realisme met een vleugje manga er bij omdat men op kunstscholen vind dat je als je anime/manga tekent andermans stijl kopieert en niet je eigen stijl maakt. Ik ben een zelf-aangeleerde tekenaar en naaien heeft mijn moeder me geleerd. Ik teken/schilder vooral met oost-indische inkt, copic markers, pastelpotloden en bovenal aquarel (waterverf). Schetsen doe ik ook graag. Ik heb een heel grote collectie van copic markers omdat ik daar een obsessie mee heb. Ik heb ook nog Sylvanian Families (Calico Critters) en Lego Friends verzameld. Qua muziek luister ik voornamelijk popmuziek of japanse liedjes, bijna altijd in Nightcore versie.